1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-motorized scooters, and more particularly, to a scooter having a rider platform operable between a fixed stationary platform and a lever action in which the rider can move adjacent section of the platform up and down to propel the scooter.
2) Description of Related Art
Various scooter design are known in the prior art. A typical non-motorized scooter has a stationary platform carried on a frame between front and rear wheel assemblies. The rider must pushes off with one foot and then coasts while standing on the platform.
Other non-motorized scooters include various lever drive systems in which a pair of adjacent lever arms are provided to operate a drive system to turn a rear wheel. These scooters allow the rider to propel the scooter without touching the ground, but do not offer a fixed platform on which the rider can simply coast.
Also, braking systems for such scooters are often nonexistent, inadequate for the job, or unnecessarily complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scooter with a rider platform that can switch between a fixed stationary platform for coasting, and a pair of lever action arms which can operate a drive system to propel the scooter as desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a scooter with a drive system adapted to accommodate a rider platform that can switch between a stationary platform and a lever action.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a scooter with an improved brake system that is simple to operate, provides adequate braking power for the scooter, and is cost effective to manufacture and assemble.